


Delicate Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam needs some reassurance…but he probably should have asked someone other than Castiel.





	Delicate Feelings

Castiel had tried so hard to warn Sam and Dean.  He truly did, but they didn’t listen.  And now, they were faced with the repercussions.  Because Sam wouldn’t break from his path, step away from Ruby and her demon blood, Lucifer was free and the world was facing its end.  Why couldn’t they have just listened to him?

 

No matter how much he wished it didn’t happen, it still did.  At least the Winchesters had a plan, a bad one, but still a plan anyways.  He decided to try and help where he could, but when he offered to help he didn’t know he would have to babysit the younger brother.

 

Dean had insisted that Sam shouldn’t be left alone, and on some level, Castiel understood.  But he still didn’t like the fact that he was the one that had to stay with him.  Why not leave him with Bobby Singer or another hunter? 

 

“Cas?  Can I ask you a question?”  Sam’s voice was soft and defeated, shaking Castiel from his own thoughts.  Sam had an argument with Dean before his brother left.  Many angry words were sent both ways, and it was obvious that Sam was feeling regret.

 

“What is your question, Sam?”  Castiel’s voice was flat.

 

“I just…it’s all my fault isn’t it?” 

 

Castiel turned towards he man.  Sam was bent over, shoulder sagging, head in his hands, sure signs of distress.  There were many things that had gone wrong that could be linked to Sam Winchester, but Castiel knew that he meant the apocalypse, Lucifer being freed.  He went to answer honestly, but then he realized that the truth may not be what Sam was asking for.  There was only one way to know for sure.

 

“Is this one of those times where you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?”

 

Sam’s head snapped up to the stare at the angel, giving him an unbelieving look.  “Seriously?”  The once quiet and defeated tone of Sam’s had turned to a bitterness with a slight twinge of anger.  “Thanks, Cas.”  He spat out bitterly.

 

Sam stood up and walked into the bathroom of the tiny motel room, slamming the door behind him.  Castiel stared after him for a moment before turning his attention back out the window.  He couldn’t understand why Sam was upset, he just asked for clarification. 

 

There was some sounds coming from outside.  He saw Dean Winchester pull up in his beloved Chevy Impala.  Within a few moments, Dean was walking into the room, looking around for his brother.

 

“Where’s Sam?” 

 

Castiel gave a soft glance to the door before turning back to his charge.  “I believe I have upset your brother…my apologizes.”  With that the angel disappeared with a wings beat, sending him far from the drama of his babysitting duties. 


End file.
